Modern assembly lines often have a flow-through gage located along the conveyor belt which includes a series of transducer probes to measure and monitor critical dimensions of parts flowing therethrough. Such measuring probes must be held securely and removably for servicing, changing the position, etc. Current clamping devices which hold the probe to the body of a flow-through gage have certain drawbacks as far as control of the pressure with which the probe is held, as well as in the quick removal and changing of a probe.